


Black Sheep

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot to help with my writer's block. Based off of the Sniper interview at Magfest. Basically, Sniper likes sheep, and Merasmus overhears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sheep

The BLU Engineer sat in a field and played his guitar. The sun was shining, the weather was nice, and he was surrounded by sheep. One sheep in particular was lying next to him and napping. It was the odd sheep out as its wool was black as opposed to the sea of white around it. Engineer strummed and watched the sheep idle by, his mind elsewhere as he recounted the events of the past few days.

~O~

It had all started after the fight with Merasmus.

The team had been celebrating its victory over a roaring fire, lots of drinks, and some actual good food for once. Scout was drunkenly leading a song with Demo and Soldier while Medic and Heavy were laughing nearby. Spy had already retired for the night, Pyro was staring at the fire, and Engineer and Sniper were conversing.

Their conversation wasn't too thrilling per se. Sniper had had a few and was telling Engineer about his childhood and how he had never really fit in with his family.

"I was always the black sheep of my family," he said. "Ironically enough, it was the sheep we had that kept me the most company."

"That why you have that sheep plushie that you keep hidden from everyone?" Engineer asked with a grin.

"How do you know that?" Sniper asked, but that was irrelevant.

As the fire died down, the crowd around it thinned until it was just Engineer asking Sniper if he was able to get back to his van all right. Sniper had snorted and assured Engineer that he would be fine, so Engineer bade Sniper good night and went back into the base.

Unfortunately for Sniper, Merasmus was still lurking around and hoping to have the last laugh.

Even more unfortunately for Sniper, Merasmus just happened to stumble upon him.

Most unfortunate of all for Sniper, Merasmus had been evesdropping.

Engineer hadn't thought too much on Sniper's absence the next morning. The man was probably just hung over and was sleeping it off in his van. As day turned to evening, however, Engineer began to worry when Sniper had still not shown up.

He was on his way to check on Sniper when he noticed a sheep tied up in the mess hall. The sight was so out of place that Engineer took a moment to stare at the black wooled sheep. A sign nearby proclaimed the sheep was dinner for that night and was not to be touched. The sign had Demo's name on it, but Engineer paid it no mind when the sheep suddenly noticed him and began to pull at the rope that secured him. The sheep bleated pitifully and seemed to plead with Engineer. Engineer was about to turn away when he noticed the sheep's familiar blue eyes. He slowly walked over to the sheep and felt foolish.

"Sniper?" He asked. To his surprise and horror, the sheep nodded. Engineer gasped and jumped back, not daring to believe it.

"How did… ya know what, never mind. I gotta get ya outta here before Demo cooks you into haggis."

He quickly undid the rope and led Sniper out of the base, but ran into Medic.

"Herr Engineer," Medic greeted then looked down at Sniper in confusion. "Vas ist das? Vhy is a sheep here?"

"Y'all aint gonna believe this, Doc," Engineer said, "but this sheep is-"

He broke off with a grunt of pain when Sniper headbutted him. Engineer doubled over and caught the sheep's glare before straightening back up.

"Zhe sheep is vhat?" Medic asked.

"It's…uh, it's from my farm back in Texas," Engineer smoothly lied.

"Texas?"

"Yeah, it's only about two hours away. Little guy musta wandered down here somehow. Anyway, I gotta drive it back so I'll be gone for a while. Bye Doc!" Engineer quickly pulled Sniper away before Medic could respond.

~O~

That had been months ago.

BLU had written Sniper off as missing and quickly replaced him. Engineer had managed to convince the team to let him have Sniper's things as he had been closest. That and Engineer had managed to change Sniper's will to say that he left all to Engineer. (Everyone had been required to fill out a will when they accepted their jobs. Just in case)

Now Engineer was on vacation and staying with his family. Sniper had settled in wonderfully, feeling at peace with the sheep. Even though he couldn't talk, Engineer could tell that Sniper finally felt as if he belonged. Now if only Engineer could find a nice ewe for Sniper to settle down with.

Engineer chuckled as the sheep next to him, who was actually Sniper, stirred awake and stood up. He bleated tiredly and scratched himself as Engineer paused his music.

"Nice nap, Slim?" He asked. The sheep nodded and plopped down on his backside next to Engineer.

"Ya know, I've been thinking," Engineer said. "What about that pretty lil thing over there?" He pointed to a ewe that was lazily munching some grass. Sniper bleated and looked away, and Engineer folded his arms.

"Now that aint no way to be," he said. "Just go talk to her. Ya might even like her." But the stubborn Sniper just bleated again. "I'll give you some of them sweet corn husks ya like so much…"

Sniper turned to stare at Engineer before bleating resignedly and trotting off towards the ewe that Engineer had pointed out. Engineer watched as the sheep bleated at each other before picking his guitar back up and playing again.

Funny how things turn out…


End file.
